The invention relates to a sun visor, particularly for vehicles, having a sun visor body of soft elastic pad material which is swivelably mounted between two bearing blocks and is stiffened by a wire reinforcing insert.
In one known sun visor of this type, shown in German Utility Model (Gebrauchsmuster) 1 762 383, the sun visor body is supported between two bearing blocks which permit the visor body to swivel. Each of the bearing blocks has a bearing pin. Each bearing pin engages in a pivot bearing clip which is mounted inside the sun visor body and is firmly connected with the wire insert. Through an adjusting screw passing through the legs of the pivot bearing clip, a desired swivel torque for the visor body can be selected. This sun visor is constructed from many parts. Thus, the pivot bearing clips must be manufactured in left-hand and right-hand design and must be connected with the wire insert by welding in a relatively labor-intensive manner. In addition, each pivot bearing clip must be equipped with an adjusting screw and spring nut and the screw must be adjusted exactly. This also is quite expensive. Finally, the bearing blocks have a relatively complicated configuration.